Finally Falling
by bestplayershadic
Summary: "Sonic you're losing it; you need to get grip man!" The young fox looked at me with an upset look. I stared blankly at him. No, Tails is wrong. There is no way that I am falling for her. It was impossible! Crazy even! I saw her for five minutes, for the first time in what four years? But the only thing ... name in better terms on my mind is... Amy Rose.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey what's up. Bestplayershadic coming at you live from... my computer! This is going to be one of my best stories ever! and I will update more often! So introducing my new story _FINALLY FALLING! _**

CHAPTER 1

_**SONIC'S POV**_

I knock at the door of my best buddy Tails. I haven't seen my little bro in _five _years. I should visit my friends more often. Today he had an announcement to make and he invited everyone sense we haven't seen them in a while. Then the door opened.

"Hey buddy." I grinned at him rolling my eyes at the oil all over him.

"Sonic! come inside Knuckles is already here!" I followed him inside.

"Sonic, I have seen you in a while." Knuckles said greeting me.

"Same here Knux."

"Don't call me that" he told me already getting mad.

"Whatever." I said annoyed.

Our Argument ended when I certain black hedgehog came out of nowhere. Obviously using chaos control. I rolled my eyes

"Nice entrance Shadow, Next time we'll roll out the red carpet." I said sarcastically.

"Haha very funny faker." he replied

Soon we heard the familiar sound familiar girls Tails ran to the door to greet them. When the girls entered we looked at them in awe they looked so... different. Especially Amy, her hair went down her waist, and her body looked so... developed. I just stared at her shocked.

"Hey Cream, Rouge, and Amy I'm glad your here now I can start telling you about my invention." Tails said proudly.

"Hey Tails!" they all said at the same time. I watched as the pink hedgehog went and greeted everybody. When she walked toward me, my heart stopped.

"Hi Sonic." she said to me. I blushed a bit and said "uhhh hi.. AAmy. I stammered. ah _What's wrong with me? why am I blushing? It's just Amy... right? What's different this time? _I thought to myself. She giggled. My cheeks glowed brighter.

"So this is my machine... thing I didn't come up with a name yet." Tails started and to e finished 'cause I didn't hear anything else. I was just lost. Completely lost. Lost in my world until I heard Cream say "That's great Tails, what do you think Mr. Sonic?" "Huh, oh yeah it's great!" I lied something I usually don't do. "I'm glad you think so." Tails said to me but I was looking over at Amy. And thought to myself _Wow she really got cute. __Shut up I told myself. Great now I'm going crazy._

* * *

**_CREAM'S_**_ POV _

I noticed Mr. Sonic staring at Amy during Tails explanation of his whatchamacallit I wasn't really paying attention. So when Tails told me what do you think and I told him it was very nice, and then asked Mr. Sonic what he thought. He said it was nice but I knew he wasn't really listening

"Hey, Amy did you see Mr. Sonic?" I asked my best friend.

"No, why did he do something?" She answered back.

"Yeah Cream what did you see?" Rouge asked me.

"He was just Staring at you during Tails' speech, which to be honest I wasn't listening at all." I answered back.

"Really!" Amy exclaimed

"Maybe he's crushing on you!" Rouge gave Amy a sly smile as she said that.

"Nooo he can't be, why would he, What if he does, what wh-" Amy got cut off by Rouge. "Whoa looks like someone's not over Sonic." Rouge said smirking in the process.

"I never said I was over him." Amy glared at Rouge.

"How do we get him to completely like you though." Rouge asked.

"That's It!" I exclaimed "if Sonic's _starting _to fall for you than well just have to give him a little push!"

"Huh?" they both asked me.

"We'll make Sonic plummet down that's how badly he will like you! No he'll love you!" I shouted

"Meet me at my house in 2 hours okay? BYE!" I said and ran off. Sonic's got _no idea_ what's coming to him!

* * *

"Mama I'm home!" I called when I got home. I saw my mom getting ready to leave with a baby in her arms. I smiled "Hi Aaron." I cued at my baby brother. He was Vector-err Dads and moms baby. yeah they got married. Aaron is a rabbit just like me with little brown hair growing and is adorable for a 6 month old.

"Oh hello Dear I just need to stop by Vectors office for a bit Okay?" mom told me. "Okay but can Rouge and Amy come over to keep me company?"

"Sure dear." "Okay bye mama love you." I said as she left. Now time to get my plan in action.

**Aren't cliffhangers great! No I know. if you're wondering that ages are :Sonic 18 Amy 17 Tails 13 Cream 10 Shadow 20 Knuckles 19 Rouge 20 Okay see ya**


	2. Chapter 2

**what's up here's chapter 2 **

**Tails pov **

"So Sonic what do you think I should call my machine. I thinking the Emerald locater what do you think?"

"Yeah that's great Tails..." Sonic answered. _Geez Sonic seems out of it... I wonder what's wrong. _

_"_Hey sonic what's wrong are you thinking about _Amy?_!" I heard Knuckles tease. _What if he is? No... Sonic doesn't fall in love. I shouldn't even worry about it... _

my thought were interrupted by Sonic answering back.

"Ha-ha very funny Knux. What are _you _thinking about **_ROUGE_**?" He snapped. That shut Knuckles up. Why are my friends thinking about girls?

"Sonic were you thinking about Amy?" I asked. after Knuckles left.

"Uhhh." was all he said.

**S**_**onic pov**_

That got me a bit off guard. "Sonic you're losing it; you need to get grip man!" The young fox looked at me with an upset look. I stared blankly at him. No, Tails is wrong. There is no way that I am falling for her. It was impossible! Crazy even! I saw her for five minutes, for the first time in what four years? But the only thing ... name in better terms on my mind is... Amy Rose. There was an awkward silence. Then Tails said to me "I'm sorry Sonic." he apologized. "That's alright Tails the one girl you loved died so I can understand why you upset that we were arguing over girls.

_**Tails** pov_

"I'll see you later Sonic I need to go to the supermarket."

"Alright bye Tails." Sonic said a little low, enough to tell me he was upset I walked off feeling bad and lonely. Boy I miss Cosmo

**Later**

I was walking around the store getting everything on my list. When I bumped into somebody.

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed helping the girl up.

"It's alright." she answered back. My name is Mina, Mina Mongoose. _Wow she's pretty. _I looked at the mongoose that had long purple hair.

"I'm Prower Miles... I mean Tails Miles... I mean Miles Prower!" "but my friends call me Tails." I look at her embarrassed about messing up my own name.

"We should hang out sometime here's my number. Bye!" she told me than ran off. what just happened I asked Myself staring at the number.

* * *

_**Sonic's pov** _

I was walking around Green Hill Zone this I such a peaceful place. Where I can get my thoughts off Amy. Come to think of it why is a peaceful place like this next to the _Marble Zone. _that place make me shudder thinking about it. I was walking turned the corner and bumped into someone.

"Huh oh Hi Sonic!" a familiar voice said. "Hi Mr. Sonic!" "Hey blue." two more familiar voices said.

"Oh... Hey Rouge, Cream, Amy. I said wondering what they were doing in Green Hill, then I remembered Cream lived here.

Amy I giggled and I felt my cheeks heating up. Oh boy I really wish I went to Emerald Hill Zone instead.

* * *

**_Creams pov _**

After the girls arrived at my house I suggested we find Sonic and see how much he had actually fell for her. And I think he's got it pretty bad. we ran into him on the corner here's what happened

He an into us and Amy said "Huh oh Hi Sonic!" we were excited to see how he'd act and was glad he was so close! Hi Mr. Sonic!" I shouted a little too loudly. I was Afraid he' catch on that something was up but he just turned to me and nodded. _Phew_ I thought. Rouge said "Hey blue." I just rolled my eyes, but was glad she was acting normal.

"Oh hey Rouge, Cream,Amy he said. Amy giggled and he blushed and that's when I thought Oh he's go it bad.

"Well girls it was nice seeing ya but I gotta run bye! I watched him run off, Darn "Alright girls I'll see you tomorrow same time to do step 2 but ill tell you Amy he's has the hots for you! bye girls!" I said skipping off _this will be a fun project _I thought to myself.

* * *

**_Sonic's pov again ^-^ _**

I decided that sense I couldn't get Amy off my mind I decide to go see her. Not like Talk to her it was 8:00 at night anyway. **_oh so you going to stalk_**_ her._ that voice said again _no not technically. **Yes technically. what do you call someone who's watching a 17 year old without her knowing a**_ I guess... but... you know it's pissing me off that your always right.**What are you going to do go Dark on me? I'm you! **Just shut up! Walking up to Amy's house I remembered the time when I got back from Chris' planet.

_(flash back) _

_I was standing out side Amy's house just about to knock when I heard panting. I turned around to see Amy, looking as if she was going to cry. _

_"Hi!-" I started but got cut off bye her . _

_"Well? she spat out _

_"Huh?" I asked _

_"What took you so long? I was worried! I wondered if you were ever going to come back!" she started to say _

_"It scared me to think that I was never going to see you again! Day after day I waited for you to come."_

_I just stared at her smiling wow she really missed me. _

_"But you never did!" she said to me before continuing. "I didn't know were you were! I couldn't stand not knowing... I told myself I should give up hoping.. I was convinced you'd forgotten all about me.. I thought you were gone forever." She was crying now. I felt my eyes starting to water too._

_"But then I realized... that you'd never abandon me and I decided... that I would wait for you. Even if It too the rest of my life to see you again.. and now your here oh! it's such a wonderful feeling to have you back Sonic! I don't think I ever been as happy as I am right now! "_

_She was in hysterics now. "Don't you EVER leave me again Sonic the Hedgehog!" _

_"I picked a flower for he and said "Don't you worry Amy I never will!" and winked. Her eyes widen and she hugged me crying and I just returned it grinning. _

_(End of Flash back) _

I was sitting in a tree now thinking. Watching Amy sit near a window reading a book. She looked out the window and her Jade eyes met my Emerald ones and she looked away then looked back shocked and she mouthed the word _SONIC? _I was gone by then hiding behind the trunk. I jumped higher after she went back to reading her book. It was then I realized that I _was_ falling for Amy and that Tails was right. I felt the need to watch her. Be close to her. Even_ stalk _her. I was falling for her and there was noting I could do about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you sooooo much for the reviews and I heard that he said I love you to Amy and I'm just like yeah you show this a lot lol. So here's chapter I DONT OWN Sonic or Call me maybe**

_**Cream's pov **_

I walked through the door of my room wrapped in a towel. I have just gotten out of the shower when heard my phone rang.

_I threw a wish in the well _

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell _

_I looked at you as it fell _

_And now your in my way _

I answered it smiling knowing who it was.

"Hello." I more said than asked.

"Hey Cream it's Tails." The voice said. he sounded nervous.

"What's wrong Tails?" I asked.

"If you were a girl _Cream-"_

_"_Excuse me IF!?" I cut him off glaring at the phone.

" heh sorry Cream, **Since **your a girl... What do you think is the best way for a boy to act?" He asked.

"... Are you going on a date?" I asked hoping he'd say no.

" Yes! Can you believe it!?" He said excited

"No Way congrats!" I said feeling not as happy as I said that.

"The best way to act is yourself." I answered sadly. _That girl better hope she doesn't meet me!_ I thought in my head.

"So have you seen Sonic lately?" I asked changing the subject.

"Not since I yelled at him." (pause) Cream I think he likes Amy." I heard him say.

"And you yelled at him for it?" I asked getting upset with him.

" I _uh- _yes kinda did _but-" _He started until I cut him off.

" Tails I have to go to bed bye!" I said bitterly and hung up.

"That Tails, first, he insults me, then he tells me he's going on a date and asks me for advise when I've had a crush on him for 2 years, then almost savataged my plan! I looked my wall glaring angrily at it.

_"Okay since we're playing the break your heart game..." _I smirked I knew since it bothered him soo much that Sonic now liked Amy. I would now make sure that they were in love and married by the end of the year. I had some dirt on Tails. Before he found out that Sonic liked Amy. **_HE_ **liked her! Which is why I'm going to make sure that my plan will be successful. With that I went to bed.

IAs soon as I woke up the next morning I hurried out the door. I was going to go over Amy's house. When I got there I saw a movers van in the house next door. Someone must have bought the house. Before I could even knock o the door, I heard an unfamiliar voice talking to Amy and she was laughing! I growled under my breath and walked to the back.. and there I saw it a boy a little older then Sonic talking to Amy and she seemed to like him. I saw them part ways and he headed to the house and Amy headed to the backdoor. _uh oh this could be trouble._ I thought and called out to Amy. "Amy! Hi!"

"Hey Cream what are you doing here doing here?! " Amy answered

"Who was that?" I said

" Oh him? That's just Anthony." she answered. I didn't like where this was going.

"Oh sooo do you want to go somewhere later?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Sure! want to go to the movies later?" she asked

"Yeah..." I answered dully

"Okay I just need to go to the store, but I'll see you at 6:00 okay?" she told me.

"Yeah..." I said the same way.

"Okay bye! she parted and I said bye back, and walked home. Then I saw someone who could help me with this _Anthony _problem. He's the only one who could and he'd do it wither he liked it or not!

"Hey Mr. Sonic!" I called Thinking my day was finally going somewhere.

"Huh? Oh hi Cream. what's up?" Sonic answered me.

I smirked "Oh you know, I was over Amy's house today..." His ears perked up when I said _Amy_.

"Oh yeah?" he asked trying to act like he wasn't as interested as he really was.

" Yeah... Did you know Amy has a new neighbor?" I told him knowing he didn't.

"No." he said sounded interested.

" It's a boy name Anthony and I think Amy likes him!" I blurted out. He flinched when I said this. All the sudden there was a gust of wind and he was gone.

_This is going to be good. _I thought to myself. _As long as Sonic likes Amy, I can break her away from this guy: Then I can get them together!_ As soon as I reached my front door, I ran to my room and shut the door. I leaned against the door and stared at my Jaden Smith poster. _Now it's Tails' turn. _

**Okay! wow Cream I getting to be a handful isn't she? And she's only 10! Well thank you for all the reviews see ya next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4 In love? Maybe

_**(Sonic's pov)** _

_So this Anthony has the nerve to flirt with **MY **Amy? Who does he think he is? I guess I'll have to see this for myself. Wait what I'm I going to do when I get there? I can't just barge in and say stop flirting with **my** Ames can I? _ I stopped running to think this through, maybe I can just watch from that tree again. I started to walk taking in where I was, In the center of Station Square. People were mumbling about why I just appeared out of no where and was just standing there. That's when I heard a voice...

"Sonic?" It said, I turned around meeting face to face with MY Amy.

"Ames, Hi!" I started, I was going to the bottom of this... "Whatcha up to?" I said again.

"Oh just walking around town when I saw you, So what about you?" She asked me. _Oh just about to head by your house and get an explanation from Anthony why he was flirting with you, like what ALL normal people do. _I though to myself. "Nothing, but I did run into Cream a little while ago." I told. "Really? she say anything interesting?" I slightly smirked when she said this and told her, "Yeah actually she did, she said that you had a new neighbor. She also said you kinda... sort of liked him." I finish my statement.

She was silent for a bit and then said, "Yeah a little bit but not as much a I like you!" She covered her mouth after she said that. I smirked "Oh so you DO still like me!" I teased and started to walk closer to her, she backed up and giggled

" N-no! I don't well I do but..." I cut her off by saying "But what?" I said mockingly. She looked in the direction of her house and smirked. "You'll have to catch me if you want me to tell you!" She challenged. "Is that a challenge Ames?" I said still smirking. "Yup!" and with that she ran off. I shook my head and ran after her.

"Hey Amy where'd ya go?" I called and not much longer got an answer of "Here!" and she ran at me and into her house and slammed the door. "You think a door will stop me?" I challenged her. "It better Sonic!" she responded. "You lose now you got to come back later." she stated. I just smirked and said "alright Ames you win round one but I'll be back!" I walked back down the road catching a brown hedgehog glaring at me from the house next door.

I figured this was Anthony and I walked up to him and said, "Are you Anthony?" "Yeah what's it to you?" He snapped. I put my hands up and said "Nothing, Nothing... but Amy is _mine _ get the picture?" "Oh and just who are you to tell me who I can and can't like?" he challenge me. " Me? I'm Sonic the Hedgehog well peace!" I ran away leaving the speechless hazel eyed hedgehog behind. I ran to a quite place and sat down thinking Amy is mine and I'll prove it, feeling myself drifting away to sleep.

* * *

_**Amy's** pov_

"Alright Ames you win round one but I'll be back." I heard my Sonic yell to me and then ran off. I giggled and walked to my backyard to water my flowers. "Hey Amy." I heard a voice call my name I turned around and saw Anthony. "Oh hey Anthony." I said back and continued to water the flowers. "Sooo who was that?" He asked. " Who Sonic? "

"Yeah how old is he? " he answered and asked.

"18' I answered.

"He seems a little immature for his age do ya think?"

"Well yeah, But that's one of the reasons I like him. I said in a dreamy state.

"I think he likes you..." he told me. I jump up and yelled "DID HE SAY THAT?!"

"Well... Yes but I-" I cut him off by yelling "Sorry Anth but I got to go!" and ran into my house and out the front door in search of Sonic.

* * *

Tails' pov

Tonight was the night! I was going to hang out with Mina! I wish I could've got more advise from Cream the other night. Me and her are best friends! She was acting weird.

Maybe I shouldn't of brought up Sonic and Amy... I looked in the mirror and sighed. Well I better get going. I started to walked to the resturant where Mina and I decided to meet. Hoping for the best.

**Next Chapter! Tails' date with Mina! What's going to happen with Sonic and Amy? You'll find out... PEACE.**


End file.
